Beep! Beep!
by Yvette1
Summary: How Roadrunner met the love of his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Tapika. Warner Brothers owns all others. Thanks. Please enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
  
  
One day in the desert, Wile E. Coyote was planning a chase after the Roadrunner again. Wile E. purchased an Acme Catapult and an Acme mini- rocket. He attached the rocket to his back, and then sat in the catapult. His plan was to be thrown out of the catapult after the Roadrunner passed by so he could catch up with the Roadrunner, and then, when his speed decreased, to then light the rocket and he would catch the Roadrunner, so he thought.  
  
He sat in the catapult seat, then, when the Roadrunner zoomed by him, he cut the rope attached to the other end where the boulder was. He zoomed forward very near behind the roadrunner, but the roadrunner picked up pace and sped around a boulder. Wile E. made a frustrated face, but only for a moment, something ahead caught his attention. As he slowed down, he lit the rocket. The roadrunner, who was waiting for the coyote behind the rock, wondered why Wile E. just kept going, obviously looking happy. Was this another trick?  
  
Wile E. kept zooming forward, as he saw another roadrunner up ahead. It was a female and she was busy eating some seeds she had found on the ground. She was purple with long curly feathers at the top of her head, and long eyelashes. She looked up, much to her surprise, to see a coyote coming after her. She then quickly began running. But this was a dead end, and there was a cliff at the end of the road. Would she make it?  
  
The roadrunner sat behind the rock wondering where the coyote was, and what he was chasing that could've been more interesting than him.  
  
"Beep beep!" he said loudly trying to coax the coyote over to him, as he so loved teasing the coyote. But no luck.  
  
"Beep beep!" he said again.  
  
"Beep beep!" came a lighter toned voice.  
  
Roadrunner's eyes widened only slightly in surprise for a moment, then he went to the other end of the rock. There, he saw a purple blur, and Wile E. determinedly following very close behind.  
  
Roadrunner zoomed to the other side of the rock, and saw a cliff coming up. But the purple blur was trapped between it, and Wile E. Not knowing who or what this purple blur was, but wanting to find out, he ran to the cliff using the alternate route behind some rocks and boulders.  
  
Wile E. chased the female roadrunner to the edge of the cliff where she stood, looking back and forth from the cliff to the coyote. Wile E. stopped right in front of her.  
  
Roadrunner arrived near the cliff to see, and be captivated by the female roadrunner. He had never known there were others around there, except his parents and brother.  
  
Wile E. put his finger on the fuse, the fire went out, and he stopped right in front of the female roadrunner.  
  
Just as he was about to grab her, Roadrunner snapped out his captivation trance, and zoomed over behind the coyote.  
  
"Beep beep!" he shouted out.  
  
Wile E. was so startled that he jumped up, and over the female. He then fell off the cliff into the river below.  
  
Both roadrunners watched as he fell, and made a splash. The two roadrunners turned to each other.  
  
All Roadrunner could do was stare, but the female coyly fluttered her eyelashes, then gave Roadrunner a quick kiss on the cheek, and sped off down the dusty road with a "Beep beep!" of thanks.  
  
Roadrunner smiled a dazey, distant smile about the kiss, but he wanted to know who this was, so he sped after her, with a "Beep beep!!" meaning "wait".  
  
He caught up to her in a sand park. She stopped for Roadrunner, and then he did.  
  
"What's your name?" read the subtitles at the bottom of the screen, translating beeps.  
  
"Tapika, and yours?" read Tapika's subtitles.  
  
"Roadrunner." read his subtitles.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." read Tapika's subtitles.  
  
"Your welcome." read Roadrunner's subtitles.  
  
They then talked for a while by means of beeps.  
  
It was late that evening when Roadrunner and Tapika sped over to Tapika's home in a small rock cave that was partly underground.  
  
Tapika gave Roadrunner a quick kiss on the cheek, then went into her house.  
  
Roadrunner stood outside for a little while feeling good about having another roadrunner to be around, he also liked her as she was very nice. After standing around for a small while, he sped off to his home to go to bed.  
  
The next day, after Roadrunner woke up, he went over to Tapika's house because they were going to have breakfast together this morning. Tapika was already standing outside her house waiting for Roadrunner.  
  
"Beep beep!" greeted Tapika.  
  
"Beep beep!" replied the Roadrunner, then they zoomed off toward the sand park where there were many appetizing bugs (only to a roadrunner of course).  
  
Once they got there, they immediately dug holes in the ground with their beaks, and began eating all the bugs they found.  
  
Wile E. was also up early as he wanted to start making new plans because now there were two delicious appetizers he wanted. While standing behind them on a ledge, he made a sort of pulley system that he did in a former cartoon, but he made a few adjustments to it so that the boulder wouldn't fall on him from the side. Tapika and Roadrunner ate like nothing was going on. Then, they heard the noise of the last few parts of the machine. The boulder was up in the air, but all they did was stand there and look up. Wile E. thought he was finally going to get roadrunner stew. The boulder didn't fall on him from the side, but it did from the back. After it fell on him, with his upper body flattened by the boulder, and the boulder fell off of him onto the side of the cliff, he walked off home to make more plans. Below, Tapika giggled very quietly as did Roadrunner, then they sped off down the dusty road. Roadrunner and Tapika together dodged Wile E.'s tricks and traps through the day.  
  
Later on in the day, Bugs was coming out of his vacation burrow in the desert just in time to see Wile E. walking off to make another plan, charred and black from an Acme mini-bomb.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk. When will dat coyote ever loin?" Bugs asked himself. Then, Roadrunner and Tapika ran down the road.  
  
Roadrunner backed up when he saw Bugs.  
  
"Hiya roadrunna." said Bugs.  
  
Roadrunner looked down the road, said, "Beep Beep!", and then Tapika came over to Roadrunner.  
  
"I see you're not a lone roadrunner no more. Who's your friend?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Tapika." read the sign that Roadrunner held up.  
  
"Well hello Tapika." said Bugs.  
  
"Hello." read the sign that Tapika held up.  
  
Wile E. came running down the road seeing the roadrunners distracted with Bugs.  
  
All three looked toward the speeding coyote.  
  
"I guess I'll be seein ya later roadrunnas." said Bugs.  
  
"Beep beep!" said both roadrunners, then they zoomed down the road, Wile E. following as close as he could.  
  
"Them two make a nice pair, don't you tink?" Bugs asked the audience.  
  
When nighttime rolled around, the two roadrunners parted until the next day. Over the next few weeks they grew closer and closer because when they weren't eating or dodging the coyote, they would talk to each other.  
  
One night, Tapika and Roadrunner had had dinner already.  
  
Wile E. gave up for the day, and the sky was very nice and clear with twinkling stars up above. Tapika and Roadrunner stood on a hill looking up at the sky. Roadrunner gave Tapika a quick kiss on the cheek. Tapika looked back at him and kissed him on the beak. Roadrunner was surprised for a moment, but settled into it in no time. When they were done, Tapika leaned on Roadrunner and looked up at the sky as Roadrunner leaned his head on Tapika's. From that evening on, they were a pair. And believe me, they are truly meant for eachother.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Beep Beep!  
  
  
  
"Don't think of this as just some corny fanfic (please!), but it's just so that you know who Tapika is in future fanfics. I write series when it comes to Looney Tunes, so this isn't the last you've seen on Tapika. Until next fanfic . . . "Beep! Beep!" 


End file.
